harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lillia (FoMT)
Lillia is a character in Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town. Lilia is the mother of Popuri and Rick, and works at the Poultry Farm with her family.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com Her husband Rod left Mineral Town many years ago in search of a cure for her illnessHarvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com, as she's always been a frail and sickly. Because of her health, Lillia will rarely ever leave her home. She takes parts in a few festivals, but is at the Poultry Farm during business hours.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com Sasha will come and visit Lillia on Sundays.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com If you befriend Lillia, she will give you a recipe for Scrambled Eggs.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'Schedule'The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'Gifts'The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'Events' Taking Care of Lillia During the summer season only, enter the Poultry Farm between 11AM and 1PM. A Child's Love fogu.com Lillia will tell you that the store isn't open for business today, as she's feeling a little bit under the weather. Popuri and Rick are nowhere to be found, until Rick returns to the house with medicine with Popuri following shortly after, also bringing back medicine! Lillia is happy that her children both care so much about her. After the event is over, the Poultry Farm will be locked until the following day. ---- Rod's Letter Visit the Poultry Farm during the summer season between on any day except for Sunday or Tuesday in between 11AM and 1PM. Additionally, Popuri and Rick cannot be married, and it must be Year 3 or later. A Letter From Dad fogu.com Lillia was about to open a letter when you arrive. She says that it's a letter from her husband! In his letter, Rod asks how his family and the farm is doing, and talks about his travels on the search for the flower to cure Lillia. Lillia says that she's very happy to hear news from her husband. ---- Remembering Jeff On a Tuesday, visit the Poultry Farm between 10AM and 1PM. Memories of Jeff fogu.com When you arrive, you'll see Sasha and Lillia talking about Jeff. Lillia remembers how Jeff and Sasha were as children. Sasha remembers how Jeff was so quiet and timid, and always needed her help. Sasha reminisces about Karen's birth, making her family complete. ---- Zack's Crush After living in the valley for four years or more, visit the Poultry farm between 11AM and 1PM. Zack's Secret Crush fogu.com Inside, you'll see that Zack has come to visit Lillia. She seems pleasantly surprised, as she didn't expect Zack to come all the way here just to visit her. Zack asks how she's feeling. Lillia replies that she's doing fine and thanks Zack for his concern. Zack hopes that Lillia will be cured soon, but she tells him now to get his hopes up, as she may not be cured any time soon. This makes Zack sad, and he leaves. ---- Customers For Kai The event starts when your character walks into Kai's restaurant between 5-7 PM.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com Triggering the event will cause the day to come to an end. Kai greets you and says that he doesn't have any customers, as usual. Popuri suddenly calls and walks into the restaurant, excited, telling Kai that she brought customers for him. He's excited as he sees the first few customers come in. Popuri then says that there's more customers outside. Kai's happy that he has customers, but is worried that it's going to be too difficult to cook for them all. He asks the player to help and you agree. The scene shows you, Kai, and Popuri scrambling around the restaurant trying to serve everybody. After all the customers have been served, your character, Kai, and Popuri are alone in his restaurant. Kai is tired after working so hard. He tells Popuri that he's grateful for the customers, but she brought too many! Popuri apologizes for overdoing it and Kai admits that he might be glad that he has such few customers. He thanks your character and you go home. 'Festivals' Cooking Festival, Fall Horse Races 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Characters Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Characters